


Brothers

by FloweryNamesLover



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloweryNamesLover/pseuds/FloweryNamesLover





	Brothers

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hakuouki or anything related to it.**

* * *

Heisuke sighed as he watched his two best friends laughing over a joke Shinpachi made. Whenever they glanced at him, he gave a fake smile or laugh to hide his true feelings. He didn't want to ruin the fun for them with his own depression. He was not in the mood to get drunk and make a fool of himself tonight. Well, he hadn't been in the mood to do that for the last three days now. So he played along to avoid worrying anyone.

Besides, even if he did bring it up to anyone, he wasn't likely to be heard out because of the code. The only person he could talk about those things with was Chizuru and while she was gaining more trust and freedom here after finding out about the Water of Life and the Furies, he couldn't burden her with his problems all the time. She had enough to worry about, what with questions regarding her father. He refused to make it more difficult for her by dumping his many issues upon her. Still, she alone noticed his unease, and thus she alone bothered to ask about it.

Later that night, Heisuke lay curled up in his futon, his mind full of thoughts about all that had happened recently. Tensions between Itou and Hijikata were as strong as ever and would undoubtedly worsen in the near future. Rumors about the ghost wandering their headquarters (the source of which Kondou, Hijikata, and his fellow captains were seemingly content to ignore) had Itou more on edge than usual.

"Man up, Heisuke," he muttered."It's no big deal."

He pulled the blanket up to his chin, but his eyes refused to close. With a grumble, he brought his hands to massage his temples and exhaled deeply. He sat up to flush his pillow, but it was either too hard or too soft, so he removed the pillow and put it over his head.

Finally, after several minutes, he kicked the blankets off and threw his pillow aside. It was past curfew, but he wasn't going far. He couldn't stay here for another moment.

As quietly and carefully as possible, he left his room and headed to Shinpachi and Harada's quarters. He took a quick look around before opening the door and hurrying inside.

* * *

Harada was startled awake by the sound of someone sliding the shoji open and closed.

Despite having drunk a decent amount of sake, he was on alert for any threat. His eyes searched for his spear in the darkness. He stopped, however, upon recognizing the silhouette in the dark room.

"Heisuke, what are you doing up?" Harada asked, raising his eyebrows.

Heisuke took a step forward, then a step back. He hung his head."S-Sorry."

At this point, all suspicion was replaced with concern.

Harada frowned."Are you alright?"

Heisuke lifted his head, his body tense and trembling just the slightest bit."I can't sleep, can I stay here?" He blurted out the question so quickly and softly that Harada briefly wondered if he had misheard the younger man.

Harada studied Heisuke as best as he could with the almost complete lack of light in the room. Something was clearly causing him distress and he doubted Heisuke would be willing to confide in him, especially at this time of night. Still, he had come here, so it wasn't as though he didn't trust them.

Harada extended his hand, and started to open his mouth to speak, but Heisuke saw what he was doing and hurried to him. Harada moved a little so Heisuke could be between himself and Shinpachi.

"T-Thanks," Heisuke murmured.

Harada took Heisuke's hand and squeezed it.

* * *

A moment later, Heisuke felt Shinpachi grab his other hand.

"Goodnight, shrimp," Shinpachi mumbled.

"Goodnight, gramps," Heisuke replied.

"Shut up and goodnight to both of you," Harada grumbled.

With that, the trio fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
